Vampire Boy
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: The Bloodrain Family moves into Virginia to start a new life for themselves, until the youngest member, Edward Bloodrain, doesn't want to be a vampire like the rest. As Edward's new life began, he realizes he isn't the only creature in town, and an enemy is watching over the family and wants more than blood... Will Edward stop the enemy by time when he becomes a vampire?


***Prologue***

* * *

***Rome, 1953***

"Stop him! He's heading to the mansion!" A male voice yelled in thin air of the cold, winter night. A vampire hunter with a gun is chasing down a dark figure who is no other than a vampire with red eyes and pale skin. In the city of Rome, a vampire tries to hide from humans, including vampire hunters, and tried his best to get away from the bright sun light these past few years, but he was caught. He was only dying of thirst for blood. A vampire drank the blood from the poor woman's neck.  
A mansion was on top of the hill, and the vampire ran as quick as he could to get there to seek help from his master who is a head of vampires. A gunshot was heard and a bullet went through the vampire's arm, making him yell in agony. His fangs were exposed as he cried out in pain, he opened his ruby eyes again to look up at the mansion that is ahead of him.

"Just...a little...further..." A vampire panted as he continued to run. He past the gates and went up to the doors and pull them open. "Master Luster! We're in danger! Humans found me! The vampire hunters, including Greg Helsing, are coming to the mansion!" On top of the stairs, groups of bats form around in circles and a male vampire appeared in the center and the bats flew away. He had long black hair with a white stripe, and red eyes and pale skin.

"Shadow Bloodrain. You are such a fool." The lead vampire said in a slithering voice. The vampire gave him a confused look. "You call yourself a vampire who could protect your family who have no right to be immortals like us."

"You're wrong, Luster! My family are in danger! And my son...he's...he's been taken away from me! He's not a vampire yet! He's only 13 years old!" Shadow cried out. "Please! You must help me! My wife is out there and they promise they will burn her with the sun by tomorrow! Please!"

"Shadow, I can no longer help you since you decided to be with that used-to-be-human and have a disgusting son of yours!" Luster said by going down the stairs with his hands folded. "You have time to save your precious wife, and rescue your son, Shadow." Luster watched Shadow's face of hatred and voices were heard outside of the doors. "Kill them, Shadow. These humans don't have the right be here..." Luster said by disappearing with bats that fly around him. The door burst open and the vampire hunters came in and begin to shoot Shadow many times in the chest, making him cry out in agony. One of the hunters came to him and held the gun and hit Shadow in the face to knock him out. He is the leader of the hunters wearing a black hat and black clothes and gloves.

"We caught him at last, Greg. What now?" One of the hunters asked. Greg looked at Shadow's body with a look. He turned to his team.

"We bring him back to the city. Soon, he and his wife will die together tomorrow by the sunlight." Greg said with a look. "As for his son...he will watch them die..."

* * *

Everyone gathered around the yard one afternoon to watch two vampires die in the sunlight, but right now, they are covered by black sheets, making ruffling noises and beg them to let them go, but the vampire hunters and the rest of the humans ignored their pleas. From the balcony of the building, a man with a beard looked down at the citizens. Greg looked up at him in silent.

"Before we start the execution, let us show you the boy who wasn't one of those monsters!" He said. Two men brought out a young boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes by pulling him and held his arms. The boy struggled to be free, and begged to spare his parents. But the man on the balcony made a hatred look. "These creatures..." He growled. "We want them all gone...gone."

"Let me go!" A boy cried out. "Please! I didn't do anything wrong in my life! Please! Let me go!"

"Start the execution!" The man announced. The vampire hunters pulled the sheets out for two vampires. Shadow started to scream out in agony as he feels the sun, burning his skin, and his wife screamed out as well. Their skins begin to crisp. The young boy watched in horror, tears were forming into his eyes, and he screamed out his parents in despair. Shadow and his wife begin to die slowly and ashes fell on the ground. The boy fell on his knees as he continued to cry out in tears. His parents...they're dead. Burned into crisps, and now in ashes. His father tried to protect him and his wife, but now...the boy is alone and will die next in two years. The boy looked up at one of the vampire hunters who looked at him in silent.

"...Why?" He asked in a whisper, trying to find his voice. Greg came to him and kneel down.

"You vampires are taking lives away from us, son. You are not a vampire yet. Soon, you will be. You will be joining your family soon, boy." He said. "In two years, you will become one of those monsters." The boy shook his head.

"No! I don't want to die! Please!" He said, grabbing the outfit. "I'll do anything to live! Please! Don't kill me when I become a vampire by the age of 15! Please! I'll do anything! Anything you want me to do! Please!" The vampire hunter didn't say a word, listening to the begs from the boy. All he told the men to take him away to lock him in the room. The city was safe, but there are more vampires out there in hiding. The vampire leader, Luster is the one that needs to be put down, but he is hard to catch every time humans come in his mansion. He can hide or just disappear anytime.

"Greg Helsing." A man called. Greg turned to face him. "I would like to thank you for bringing in these monsters. What is your reward, sir?"

"No need, sir." The vampire hunter said. "I have a reward in the mansion out there. Luster is the one I want dead than those weak vampires. He's the strongest one, and the most fastest to escape. He's been around for...centuries. And his wife, Countess, she is no different."

"Helsing, really you don't have to try to capture those two." The man told him. "They are very dangerous."

"Yes they are. But...it's my job to protect the city of Rome. These are the innocent people who died from those things. Even though, vampires are more dangerous than werewolves. But those werewolves are the enemies of vampires, same goes with warlocks and witches. They are different from each other...and will do anything to stop their own enemies." Greg said by clenching his fist. "Luster killed my father and mother...he's the reason why I become a hunter of vampires...and I hate vampires so damn much." The man listened well to the vampire hunter's words. He made a nod.

"What about the boy?" He asked.

"He begs to live...and will do anything to live. If he is telling the truth about it, he's going to stay with us forever. He will become a vampire by turning 15 in two years." Greg replied. "We'll see what we can do until then."

* * *

The boy was in his room, all locked up inside by force. He's sitting on his bed in sorrow, remembering the death of his parents happened hours ago. The light of the moon shrines through the window, and the boy held his legs, tears fall from his eyes. He was told that he would either die once he becomes a full vampire by turning 15, or work with the vampire hunters and never hunt for blood...ever.  
The boy had two years left, and he will have the time to escape these humans. Still human for a while, and no one will know a thing about him. The boy is the only Bloodrain left...


End file.
